One Thing Leads to Another
by Kaitylyn Potter
Summary: Draco and Hermione meet again after about 5 years after they left Hogwarts. One thing will lead to another and will they be able to make it work as a couple?


A/N: So I have only really wrote about James and Lily before but I decided since I enjoy reading Draco and Hermione fanfictions maybe I should try one with them so here it is. Anyways thank you to my amazing fiancée for being my beta and thank you to anyone who is reading this and if you are waiting for me to update Lily's Big Change I was going to work on it after I am done with this chapter. As always reviews are welcome and in fact encouraged. So please read and review.

Disclaimer: I am not Queen JK I just love her characters and I enjoy messing with them! 3

* * *

One Thing Leads to Another

Chapter 1: The Re-Meeting

* * *

HG POV

* * *

"Hermione, please I want to go to the new cub in Diagon Alley. Look, Harry said I could go if you went with me so I could help you find a new guy, after my jackass of a brother broke your heart. Come on it is my responsibility as your best friend and the sister of the douche who cheated on you with Lavender Brown, come on that just sounds like a stripper's name." Ginny, my best friend, begged me.

"That's because she is a stripper, didn't you know, she works at the Wicked Witch, it is how they got back in touch. Anyways what makes you and Harry so worried about my sex life. Is he that boring in the sack that you feel obligated to make sure that I get enough action for the two of us? Or is it that you are that boring in the sack?" I asked Ginny knowing that the question would distract her from prying into my personal life.

"Hermione Jean Granger, I refuse for you to distract me, we are going out, go get ready now before I force you to." Ginny exclaimed, "By the way, Harry and I have an awesome sex life just for your information and I swear if you are not looking damn sexy when I get back here in an hour there will be hell to pay. Remember you have an hour!" Ginny ran to my fire place and flooed back to her and Harry's apartment near the Ministry of Magic.

Since I knew that I didn't have that much time I ran to the shower and jumped into take a quick shower. When I got out I chanted an easy fast drying spell for my hair, I chanted another spell that would remove the frizziness from my hair, and made sure my hair fell in ringlets and was pulled out of my face in the sexiest style I could do. Then I went to my closet to pick what to wear for the night this is where I usually have problems because I don't quite know what looks good on me that is until I spotted a sexy form-fitting black mini dress and I knew that my emerald green pumps and matching clutch would look amazing with it. I quickly got into the dress and went over to the mirror where I did my make-up simple just a little blush, emerald and silver eye shadow, black mascara, emerald eyeliner, and a pale pink lip gloss. Just as I was slipping on my pumps I saw the fire turn emerald and knew that Ginny was here.

Ginny was wearing a ruby red mini dress, which was not nearly as form-fitting as mine but looked damn good on her. She was wearing some gold pumps and a matching clutch both of which were extremely glittery for Ginny's style. For her make-up she wore light blush, ruby and gold eye shadow, black mascara, ruby red eyeliner, and dark red lipstick. Her hair was just as red as ever but she seemed to have used a hair straightening spell as well as a hair taming spell. Needless to say Ginny looked right down damn sexy and if I were Harry I wouldn't have let her out of the apartment.

"Wow Hermione! I swear my dumbass brother has no clue what he lost when he left you for Lavender. Who would have thought that you would look this good back at Hogwarts and by the way are you planning on trying to attract a Slytherin although those colors work for you maybe you should have been a Slytherin just so that you could wear those colors all of the time?" Ginny rambled a bit overly excited.

"Gin come on, of course, I'm trying for a Slytherin everyone always said they were the most fun in bed. And I'm just looking for a one night stand because truthfully that's all I need someone else to satisfy my needs." I explained and I walked over to the fire and checked my purse to make sure I had some floo powder in a baggy and then grabbed some from the tin can next to the fire and threw it into the fire place as I stepped in and yelled "Leaky Cauldron" I felt myself start to whirl and didn't open my eyes until I felt that the whirling was done and then I quickly got out of the Leaky Cauldron's fireplace because I knew that Ginny should be just behind me.

Just as I stepped out the fire turned emerald again and I said, "A bit impatient aren't we?" as I turned around expecting to see Ginny but I guess I was in for a shock because it was a man who was stepping out of the fireplace as it turned emerald again and Ginny appeared in the fireplace.

* * *

DM POV

* * *

Blaise and I had decided after a long day at work running things it was a good day to go try out that new club in Diagon Alley. After all it is hard work running Malfoy Enterprises, even with my best mate, Blaise Zabini, as my vice president. So we met at my house and flooed to the Leaky Cauldron with me going first of course and there right in front of me was a beautiful vixen with gorgeous brown curly hair in a nicely fitted black mini dress, emerald heels, and clutching an emerald clutch and that was just what I saw from behind as she turned around she was saying, "A bit impatient aren't we?" with a joking smile on her lips which quickly turned to shock and embarrassment as I stepped out of the fireplace just in time for it to turn emerald once more and non-other than Ginny Weasley stepped out and looked at me in disgust.

"Malfoy, as always an unpleasant experience seeing you but we have to get going, right, Hermione?" Ginny hurriedly spoke as she walked up to the vixen and grabbed her arm to start hauling the vixen away.

"Wait, Malfoy as in Draco Malfoy you look so different in a good way, of course." The vixen said tugging at a curl as she spoke. And that is when I realized what the Weasley girl had called the vixen but surely this couldn't be Hermione Granger, she doesn't even look slightly nerdy at all anymore she is just down right sexy as this thought occurred to me I realized that my pants had gotten tight in an embarrassing spot and of course Blaise had to fucking arrive at this point.

"I could say the same about you Granger you look damn sexy I wouldn't mind taking you to my house and having my way with you." Blaise said smoothly but I could tell that she was about to go off on him so I decided that maybe I should step in.

"You may have a bit of competition for Ms. Granger's attention, Blaise. Maybe I could escort you ladies to your destination if of course you don't mind?" I said trying to remain calm, "oh and I'm so sorry Ms. Granger if it seemed like I was impatient when I first arrived."

"Oh, um, no I thought you were Ginny because we, um, left from my apartment so I, uh, thought that maybe she flooed right after I left so I, um, was just trying to give her a hard time. We were just going to Amāre we really don't need to be escorted thank you very much." Granger replied and went to walk away with the Weasley girl.

"Wait, we are going there too, maybe we could, you know, walk together?" I said feeling shy which is a new feeling to me but hey if this is what happens when I talk to old classmates from Hogwarts, that are suddenly extremely sexy, well then I was going to have to get over my fear.

"Ok but only if you buy us a drink because I'm a bit thirsty." Granger said and I swear it was as if she were flirting with me but I must be wrong right.


End file.
